


Tony's Vision

by StormWildcat



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hiding out in the "safe house", Tony slips into a vision that makes him even more determined to make it through the Avengers latest threat. ***Note: For those of you that have not seen Avengers: AOU, DO NOT READ YET. There are SPOILERS in here!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaekLeone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/gifts).



> Again I've got to warn anyone about to read this that if you have not seen Age of Ultron, you'll want to wait to read this. There are spoilers afoot!
> 
> After seeing Ultron, I was feeling some Pepperony love and needed to do a little drabble for them.

Tony was never one for kids. They’re noisy, messy (not Tony’s type of messy anyway), dirty and have little to no regard for personal space and timing. Not to mention they have a strange penchant for rubbing facial fluids on furniture, belongings and even people. Actually, especially people. But during the whole “war with murder-bots” thing, he got a different view on the “smaller agents”.

It was certainly an accomplishment on Barton’s part keeping his family situation a secret. Tony couldn’t help but be impressed when he finally managed to register what the safe house actually was. The level of respect he had for the archer climbed up a few pegs when he remembered all of the tough battles, close calls and injuries sustained in the line of their Avenging duty yet couldn’t recall a single complaint from Legolas. No doubt his family had been on his mind yet he would always see the mission through to the end. Even then when facing down the barrel of worldly destruction and in his family home with its country décor and children climbing all over him; even with his loving wife pregnant with their third, he was still ready to suit up.

While hiding out, the Barton troop continued on as normal as possible considering their guests. The kids continued to play with their toys, even getting comfortable enough with the strange men in the house to ask the heroes to play with them. Of course Steve was all for it, the big Boy Scout having no issues clicking together Legos with the excited son. (Apparently his favorite of the Avengers aside from his dad was Captain America, which Tony had calculated as either an error due to the youth's age or a plot put forward by the kid's parents). The daughter was content sticking with "Aunt Nat" which called up a chuckle from each of the visitors. The idea of the assassin even in a room with children was hard to picture, but the fact that she played her extended family role well was a pleasant shock. Though of course it was sure to earn Widow a few more nicknames and one liners from the group. Laura prepared a larger-than-usual dinner with the aide of her already born offspring of a hearty stew and fresh bread. Between battle strategies and banter, Tony’s eye would wander to the kitchen. A smile crept onto his face watching the woman beaming at her children, supervising them as they kept busy with their simple cooking assignments. At one point the son had gotten covered in flour and bits of bread dough that he was instructed to get ready, yet with that amazing smile still intact, Laura helped her little one clean up and carried on with the dinner preparations. Despite her protruding belly she was stunning, efficient, watchful and supportive of all the crazy antics her man got into on a daily basis with their hero group. This thought reminded Tony of someone very dear and special to him, and it was at this moment he was transported to a different place.

A place that was a home, yet more modern-looking than the one he was keeping low in. As the reality of the Barton's family time melted away into a scene from his mind, a beautiful state-of-the-art kitchen with the smell of steak and all the fixings that were his favorites materialized before him. At the helm of culinary operations, a beautiful redhead precariously balanced the cooking time of the meat and a neat stack of paperwork on a clean counter nearby. But Tony wasn’t worried about seeing a delicious steak burning or a pot boiling over. There was no way that there would be smoke curling up from the stove top or a rogue liquid vessel spilling on the important papers. There was no way that this moment unfolding before him would turn sour because this woman, this well oiled machine of a woman, was Pepper Potts. She looked up from the no doubt boring and tedious words on the numerous pages, a smile pulled at her lips as a spitting image of himself strolled in, suit and all. She left her pile of papers to greet him, emerging from behind the kitchen island, revealing a surprise. Well, a surprise to real Tony. Stomach swollen from what could only be a mini Pepper or Tony inside, Pep delivered a sweet kiss before her Tony’s attention immediately shifted to the belly between them. They looked happy; beyond happy. It warmed him inside, so much so that any effect the Witch’s spell had on him seemed to lessen in his brain. The weight of guilt lifted and gave way to the feather-light feeling that one can only feel when in love. 

Between the looks of pure joy and delight, and the Stark bun in the oven, Tony's determination flared up. They needed to win. Not just for the sake of the whole planet, but for his and Pepper’s future. He wanted to be imaginary Tony; a genuine smile, a look of excitement at the adventure of family that laid before him and a gorgeous, intelligent, perfect woman as his partner in life. After all his years of being a playboy with a less-the-stellar reputation and (at best) rocky past, he needed to make his vision of a blissful future with the woman he couldn't live without a reality.

Correction: after the Avengers won against Ultron and saved the world, he _would_ make it a reality.


End file.
